Recollected Memories
by HB2000
Summary: A series consisting of little drabbles, all for fun and happiness. Many will contain ElliexRiley, with some set in a modern time, and some in the game's time. Enjoy :)
1. Starbucks 'Date'

**(First off, a HUGE shout-out to Tacoswimmer. She's helped me so much with writing and correcting this drabble. Thank you!)**

**Okay, so here's a little drabble that I decided would be good to kick off the series. This series will consist of separate one-shots, some set in modern time, and some set during the games time. Not all will be ElliexRiley, but don't be surprised to run across multiple ones in this series. I'll take suggestions or requests, happy reading!**

* * *

><p>The glowing clock digits changed in the blink of an eye.<p>

7:00 pm.

Thirty more minutes.

Half an hour left before I'd leave to pick you up. Half an hour left before we'd be driving to the cafe. Half an hour left before we'd be sitting in the warm atmosphere of the bistro, surrounded by collage students sipping their caffeinated drinks while intently scribbling or typing to catch up on postponed papers.

"Starbucks?" You had suggested the chilly night before, your voice coming through the fuzzy cell phone speaker as I fumbled with the strings on my sweatshirt. "I've been pretty busy lately, but I'm free tomorrow. How's seven thirty?"

Starbucks. Huh, how cliche.

And then, agreeing with your proposal, I eagerly awaited the arrival of the next day. With my tough tied, my stomach impossibly fluttery, and my energy through the roof, I hung up the phone, ready to burst with elation.

Because you basically just asked me out.

Perhaps I was looking too much into this, but after weeks of booked schedules and missed opportunities, you and I were finally going to hang out. I've assumed by now that this means much more to me than it does to you, but I'm going to enjoy it no matter what.

Now the time has come for me to do what I've considered all day. I'm going to wear my hair down. You, Riley Abel, are the one and only person who has _ever_ given me the temptation to wear my hair down. I hope you're feeling pretty damned special.

I glanced up to the clock once more.

7:02 pm.

"Okay" I held the brush in my palm, using the other hand to grip the hair-tie holding my hair in it's trademark style. "Here we go... Okay"

I began counting, "One... two..." _  
><em>

Gripping the hair tie, I spoke the finale number.

"Three!" With a little yank I watched the auburn locks fall down to just above my shoulders. With managing to conquer the biggest obstacle, I brushed through my hair, adding sprays, perfumes, and oils, praying to god that sometime tonight you'd comment on it. Even one little fucking comment would be enough. With my hair completed, I grabbed multiple scents sitting on the vanity and sprayed them like hell. Whatever smelled sweet, I put it on. Whatever smelled sexy, I put it on. Whatever had a smell, _I put it on. _

Capping the last bottle, and smelling like the perfume department in the mall, I took a gander at what my hard work had done. My green eyes stared back at me. The girl in the mirror nodded to reassure me. "You got this," I whispered to the reflection, "yeah... you got this."

Breaking the gaze with myself, I glanced at the clock.

7:18 pm.

My lungs inhaled deeply, and then released, "Lets do this."

Grabbing my light brown, leather jacket and sporting navy blue Converse sneakers, in consideration that moccasins were too casual and heels were too flashy, I fled my house to fetch the fair maiden from her castle

* * *

><p>Heat blasted from the air vents as I methodically tapped the steering wheel with my fingers. I directed my eyes toward the car radio.<p>

7:44 pm.

A long sigh escaped from my lips.

You were late.

By fourteen minutes.

Well, I mean what was I expecting? This is you, Riley. You and you're fucking outstanding high school achievement of being late to class thirteen times in a row. You've obviously tidied up a bit since collage though, considering if you hadn't you would've been kicked out by now.

Trying to be patient I waited as long as I could before glancing at the clock again.

7:44 pm.

No even a goddamned minute had passed?! Fuck this.

I laid on the horn. Letting it ring for about a second.

...

No reply, so I did it again.

And again,

And again,

And-

"Ellie!"

Ah, there you were.

The door of Marlene's house flung open, revealing you and the monster of a jacket you were struggling to put on. I chuckled and unlocked the door as you approached.

"You don't have to honk like a fucking maniac." Was the first thing you said, under the heated air and the fragrance of mixed cologne.

"Well," I smiled as I watched you heave yourself inside, "I wouldn't have to if your slow ass was on time for once."

"Uh, hello?" you scoffed, "This is Marlene's place, not my dorm. Go do your honking there."

"Fair enough... how come you're holed up here, anyway?"

"Rent's a bitch." A slight pause, "And technically she's not my aunt. She's uh... it's, um, complicated."

"Gotcha"

...

After the moments of silence her eyes seemed to spot something.

"Hey, your hair's down. Cute."

_Cute. _I did my best to conceal the redness spreading on my cheeks. "Wow, nice find, Sherlock."

I waited for a reply, but wasn't given one. You and your fucking fantastic brown eyes were looking back into my green ones. There was something different about your expression. Maybe all this cologne was doing things to my mind...

And then I was positive it wasn't.

Because you were nearing me.

Riley Abel, you, were nearing me.

My knuckles were bright white from gripping onto the steering wheel so fucking tight that I was probable leaving indents in the rubber.

I was considering leaning in too, until you took a loud, disturbing sniff, completely obliterating all my daydreams and fantasies.

"Are you... like, wearing perfume or something?" She took another sniff, "What brand is that?"

"Uhm... what?"

"What kind? Armani? Klein?"

"Oh..." My cheeks were heating up, how the hell do I explain the array of perfumes layered on top of each other? "Um..."

The digital clock in the car beeped.

7:49 pm.

"Oh shit" you hissed while cringing at the time, "So much for seven thirty... sorry"

I let out a long sigh and shifted the car into gear, "Let's just get to the fucking Starbucks."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of riding in silence, you reached forward and switched on the radio.<p>

_"Drive a little slow, don't matter __where __we're __goin'_

_as long as I'm __with you, we can take the long way."_

Are you fucking kidding me...

Of course it's this song... goddammit.

You smiled as you listened, obviously enjoying yourself.

_"Drive a little slow, not ready to go home. I'd _

_rather __stay __with you, we can take the long way out."_

Glancing over at you I could see the street lights making your skin shine with orange and gold tones, and your lips moving along with the words, but no sound coming out. I continued to glance between you and the road, lost in admiration for you and what any normal person would call perfections.

On about the fourth time I glanced over, you mirrored my movement, making our eyes lock.

Snapping out of the trance, I began stuttering, "I-um- I-I think we're almost to the... um starbucks."

You nodded, and then gave me a look that I couldn't quite decipher. It seemed almost like a smile, but there was something else... anger, maybe? Sadness?

Wait... no, it couldn't be. The famous Riley Abel is confident. The famous Riley Abel can handle herself. The famous Riley Abel doesn't give a fuck about what people say or think.

But, the famous Riley Abel, possibly for the first time, was embarrassed.

Looking away immediately, I glued my eyes to the road as the thoughts began.

You, the confident and all-powerful Riley, were embarrassed because of me. Normally she would've given me a "you're creeping me the fuck out" look and then turned away, once again not caring what I or others did. But this time was different.

Come to think of it, I've never seen Riley embarrassed. She just doesn't get giddy or clumsy like I do. She's cool and collected... never embarrassed.

My thought's were interrupted by the green sign, glowing just down the street.

"There it is." You said holding a finger out in the direction of it.

After arriving a few moments later, we exited the car and made our way to the entrance.

You reached a hand out and gripped the handle pulling the door open, but taking a step back as you did.

Switching my eyes between the open door and you I stood for a second, unsure of what exactly I, or you, were doing.

"If you don't go in then I will, it's fucking cold out here." You clenched your shoulders and nodded your head into the cafe.

"Oh uh- yeah," Warm air rushed to greet me as I stepped inside with a smile, "thanks"

"Go get a table, I'll get the drinks." you told me while walking in and turning in the direction of the counter.

"Caramel latte!" I called

You smiled that fucking perfect, elegant, butterfly inducing smile of yours and said, "Yeah yeah, I got it." while walking over to order.

Sitting down at a small, cornered table, I watched you order our drinks.

You walked and talked with your normal confidence, but there was something a little off about your standard attitude.

You seemed brighter. More... flirtatious.

I glanced around searching for the reason of your actions. And then I spotted him. The barista, serving you with a handsome smile, perfectly styled hair, and a chiseled jaw-line.

My eyes narrowed slightly as I felt the jealousy creeping up into my system.

Barista Boy walked from one end of the counter to the other, carrying our drinks. Your bright eyes followed every movement he made.

With a dashing smile, he approached you and held out the drinks, one in each hand. You reached forward, showing off an even more perfect smile, and kept eye contact while taking the drinks, your fingers brushing his.

My heart lightly skipped a beat as my fists clenched. I jerked my head away from the scene, jealousy filling every fiber of me.

_Calm down, Ellie. Don't make such a big fucking deal out of this. She's not even yours, you have no say in who or what she takes interest in. Calm the fuck down._

You approached, beaming with enthusiasm, and took a seat down across from me.

"Did you see that guy!?" You whispered while handing me my drink.

I fixed my gaze to the top of my coffee cup, "Uh... yeah"

"Isn't he _hot_?!" You put emphasis on the word "hot."

Shrugging my shoulders I mumbled, "He's not bad."

You put on a dead-pan expression, "Seriously?"

"I mean he's not _that_ hot."

Shaking your head, you continued, "Whatever, well besides looks, he was also very charming, and sweet."

"Yeah... he seemed okay..." I sort of trailed off, very bored with the topic.

"He reminded me of you." You said taking a sip of your caffeinated beverage.

Snapping my head up I replied with curiosity, "Wait, what?"

You looked at me strangely, maybe I had seemed _too _curious...

"I said he reminded me of you. He had green eyes almost identical to yours."

Oh.

"He's got some fucking fantastic eyes then." I nodded while taking a drink of my coffee.

You chuckled, "He sure does."

_Was that a compliment directed towards me or him..?_

* * *

><p>Almost an hour passed as we talked... well more like <em>I<em> talked. You, my best friend, who was supposed to be paying attention to me, were too busy staring at Barista Boy.

"Are there any classes you've taken that you'd recommend for my second year? I'm kinda lost on what to do once this year wraps up." I sipped from my half empty coffee cup, "Riley..."

You slowly directed your gaze towards _me_, instead of the counter to the right of us, "Hm?" You asked, being completely oblivious to what I had just previously said.

"I asked you if there are any classes you'd recommend for my second year."

You took another swig of your coffee, "Oh, well... I'm taking a course called 'Art and Visual Culture', I think. It's not bad and you'd probably take interest in it, might direct you towards a new... uhm..." Your eyes slowly left me and drifted back to their original target, Barista Boy.

"Hellooo..." I held out the last syllable, "Riley…"

You continued to ignore me.

_Don't make a big deal out of this. Don't loose your temper._

"Towards a new... what?"

_Keep your cool, Ellie._

"You gonna answer me anytime today?"

_Keep your cool._

"Riley!" I spoke your name a little louder than the last few times. You still ignored me, "Ugh!" I huffed while grabbing my jacket, standing up and rushing out of the cafe, leaving you and my half empty cup of coffee at the table. Just as the door began to close I heard my name faintly being called by a familiar voice.

Shouldering on my jacket, I jogged to the car and tumbled into it. With a slam of the door and a long sigh escaping my lips, I sat there, staring at the snow lightly floating down onto the car windshield.

_Dammit Ellie, you lost your cool._

Suddenly the passenger door swung open and you plopped down next to me, while throwing your jacket into the backseat.

"Ellie, what the fuck?" You slammed the door and asked, seemingly disgusted by my little scene.

_"What the fuck?" _I repeated incredulously, "You were barely listening to a single word I said!"

"So what?! You saw that guy in there, why wouldn't I pay more attention to him?!"

"Because I'm your fucking best friend! _Me!_ Not Barista Boy! We haven't hung out in, I don't even know how long, and you want to throw it away by staring at some guy?!"

"Ugh, whatever! Fuck this...", all your anger seemed to evaporate from you in the form of a sigh, "Just take me home."

My breath caught in my throat and my heart felt colder than the snow falling outside, "Fine..." Letting out a long sigh and shifting the car into gear, we began the silent journey back home. No talking. No glances. No radio. Nothing.

* * *

><p>I slowed the car to a stop, and watched as you got out, turning only to utter a single goodbye, and then shutting the door.<p>

You jogged up to Marlene's front door while I sat in silence. The feeling that someone was suffocating me began to overtake my neck and chest area. It's the feeling that you get when you're about to cry. But, I inhaled and exhaled, refusing to let this cause me so much pain. Collecting myself and laying my hand on the steering wheel, I almost drove away, but I remembered something. Her jacket.

I once again let out a long sigh, "Dammit Riley..."

After putting the car in park and fishing her jacket out of the back seat, I began to slowly make my way up to the front porch.

My feet felt like they were made out of pure lead and my lungs refused to function.

I drug my lead feet up to the front door and held my finger out, hovering above the doorbell.

Attempting to take one last deep breath, I rung the bell, awaiting a fierce look from Riley, the swipe of her jacket being ripped from my hands, and the door slamming in my face.

But, instead of a fierce look from Riley, I got a fierce look from her 'aunt.' Her fucking terrifying, tough as nails, 'aunt.' I'm pretty sure Riley referred to her as Marlene.

She opened the door just enough for her head to poke out, "Who are you? What do you want?" The harsh, monotone questions emitting from her faster than I could attempt to form a proper introduction.

"I um... Riley forgot her jacket... could I maybe, talk to her?"

Marlene looked me up and down and then pulled her head in to call your name.

I heard little taps of feet inside before you emerged at the door, "Ellie..." Rather than anger, your face held relief. You nodded at Marlene, and then opened the door fully, so you could step out onto the porch. Shutting the door behind you, you crossed your arms, trying to conserve body heat in the cold.

"You um..." I held out your black jacket, "You forgot this..."

"Oh... uh thanks." You slowly took the jacket and stood there eyeing your bare feet, curled up on the cold cement.

We stood in a tense silence for a few seconds, neither of us knowing were to begin. But, coincidentally we both broke the silence at the same time.

"Ellie, Riley look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I should've..." Our sentences collided together, causing both of us to stop.

I stared in your deep, dark brown eyes, while your stared into my bright, glowing green ones. I began again first.

"Riley... I'm sorry about my little scene, and for yelling at you... It's just... You don't usually get distracted by guys, so I guess I just wasn't used to it..."

"Ellie no, it's my fault. I should've been paying more attention to you... but I just don't understand why you got so pissed about it..."

"I don't know..." I shrugged while heat began creeping up on my cheeks. "I just... want you to notice me more, and we haven't seen each other for awhile, and every time I go somewhere with you it's special to me," My words were getting faster and faster and before I knew it they were spilling out of my mouth without any thought, "and seeing you get so attracted to these guys that you ignore me just makes me jealous, and you're just so great and I just _really _like you, so it's hard-" I stopped abruptly, the terrifying realization of what I had just said hitting me.

_Did I just... Oh God, no... Please tell me I didn't just admit it. _

You fixed your gaze on me and intently stared into my eyes, "Wait, you what?"

I had no fucking clue of what to do or say next. How the hell did I achieve such a major fuck up?

But, you continued before I could come up with some stumbling, rushed excuse.

"Ellie… you…" A pause, obviously thousands of thoughts were turning over in your mind, "..._like_ me?"

My heart could've powered a house when I walked up here with how fast it was beating, but now it could power the entire city, no doubt. "N-no, I-I actually have to go, so I'll see ya some other time, right?" I brushed past you and began to make my way down the steps, "Yeah, cool. Thanks, talk to you some other time." I waved my hand and turned walking as fast as I could back to my car, heat flooding over my entire face. I was almost there when I felt a hand grab my arm and spin me around. Without a single warning you closed your eyes and pushed your lips into mine. My bright eyes were held wide open, filled with surprise, and my mind and body were in complete shock.

Before I even knew how to react you pulled away and grabbed my hands, lacing our fingers together, "Don't worry... I like you too, Ellie."

A huge gawky smile plastered itself onto my face. You chuckled and pulled me by the hand back up towards the front door, "Now let's get inside, my feet are fucking freezing."

* * *

><p><strong>(Btw the song used is Long Drive by Jason Mraz)<strong>

**Please follow, fav, and REVIEW**


	2. Chemistry Mishaps

**Hello again! Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them a ton. Especially 'TheBewildered' who introduced this chapters idea :) This is once again an ElliexRiley because people seemed to really like them together. Thanks again, happy reading! **

* * *

><p>Ellie sat in chemistry class, staring blankly at a wall, just as she had been for the past ten minutes. She had one arm propping her head up and the other picking at a hangnail on her unpainted fingertips while the teacher droned on as he would any standard, insignificant day. But, the usual lectures were cut short due to the experiment that had given the class slight excitement for the end of the week.<p>

"Find your partners!" The hefty voice barked as a loud clap emitted from the front of the room, snapping Ellie out of her trance just as students began standing and cruising around the classroom in search of their friends. Ellie sat kicked back in her seat knowing her friend/partner would come to greet her on her own.

Just as she had expected the dark skinned girl shuffled between groups of students, occasionally pushing a few particular douche bags out of the way, and grabbed a seat next to Ellie.

"You ready for this?" The older girl asked with enthusiasm.

Ellie, having very little clue as to what was happening replied, "Ready for what?"

"The experiment." Riley said simply, "You know the one 'professor dickhead' has been explaining for the last ten minutes..."

Ellie shook her head, "No clue what your talking about."

Letting out a sigh and placing a hand on her forehead she gave Ellie the rap.

"So then you put the mint things into the Coke bottle all at once and-" Riley was interrupted by a deep voice bellowing a command from the front of the room, "Come get the supplies!" It yelled and repeated three goddamn times.

Riley got up, "Come on, let's go get the shit." She grabbed Ellie's hand and heaved her out of the chair. While following her friend, Ellie chuckled and attempted to whisper, "Riley we're in school! Don't fucking swear!"

"Williams!" A loud voice boomed from the girls left.

Apparently it hadn't been said as quietly as she thought.

Glancing up they were greeted by a large, overweight man with thinning hair and a nose so red it looked like a cherry. Known by his well-fitting nickname of 'Professor Dickhead', he continued to scold, "Is that anyway to speak in this school!?"

The girls along with the whole classroom had froze.

Ellie glanced at the ground, "No sir." She replied flatly. Having been in this situation multiple times, she knew how to coolly handle these kind of things.

"I hear it again you'll have yourself a detention." The red-faced man shoved a big fat finger in Ellie's face, before turning back to the group he was originally talking to. The rest of the class slowly cranked back into gear, as Riley stood attempting to stifle her laughter.

Ellie looked towards her friend and failed to hold back a grin, "Yeah, whatever just go get the experiment stuff." She tried to point towards the table holding the supplies, but was instead hit with the realization that her hand was still being held by Riley's.

Riley noticing this too, released the younger girls hand with a sheepish grin, "Uh, sorry."

"Yeah, let's just go get the supplies." Ellie said while redness began to brighten her cheeks. She'd always thought of Riley as a friend, but lately something more seemed to be creeping up into her mind... Whatever, she dismissed the thought, just like she always did, as they approached the table at the front of the room that held the supplies in neat rows and piles.

Gathering the stock, which consisted of a piece of paper, a 2 liter bottle of Coke, and a roll of Mentos, the girls headed back to Ellie's desk.

Ellie set down the roll of mentos and picked up the plain white sheet of paper, "So... what? Do we like make a tube with this?" she asked Riley while rolling and unrolling the paper.

Riley rolled her eyes, "Were you even listening to a word I said?"

Ellie just replied with a shrug and an apologetic look on her face.

Riley sighed and let out a halfhearted, "Mhm, we need tape though."

"Yeah no dip," Ellie replied, "go get it."

"Whatever... bossy." Riley left with a small smirk, but before she got less than five feet away she spun around on her heel and eyed Ellie keenly, "_Do not_ touch anything."

The younger girl scoffed, "Pfft, yeah whatever."

Riley eventually left, after badgering Ellie a little bit more, and went off to scrounge up the needed tape.

Ellie turned back to the supplies and tried to replay what Riley had said about performing the experiment.

She pondered for a moment while chewing her bottom lip, "Hm..." She picked up the roll of mentos and eyed them, "Didn't she say something about putting these in the soda?" She paused,"Yeah... yeah she did. I definitely remember her saying that these go in here." Ellie ripped off the top of the mentos roll with her teeth while untwisting the cap from the soda bottle.

Riley returned with tape just as the last mento plopped into the bubbling drink.

"Ellie no!" She lunged forward, attempting to some how reverse Ellie's senseless actions. The tape tumbled to the floor as the volcano erupted.

A spectacular soda geyser was thrown almost five feet up in the air, just enough to lick the ceiling, before falling back down and splattering the majority of the classroom with sugary fizz, "Oh shit..." Ellie muttered, regret lodging snugly into her brain. The girls both threw their hands over the top of the spout, attempting to stop the soda from creating an even larger mess, but their efforts were futile as the soda spewed from in between their fingers, spraying them and surrounding classmates.

The pupils closest to the spout skidded away from the tables they were leaning on to escape being soaked any further. Professor Dickhead stood watching in shock, his face getting redder by the second. And the girls both cursed under their breath as the soda continued to flow onto the table and to the floor.

After what felt like an eternity, the flow of soda emitting from the bottle slowed and the girls stood motionless with their hands still clasped to the top of the bottle, their breathing heavy.

Ellie hung her head low, "Nice one Ellie... Real fucking nice..." She whispered to herself.

The classroom was dead silent. Not a muscle was moved. Not a single word was spoken. The only sound was droplets of soda falling from the edge of the desk to plop into the half inch deep puddle formed on the ground.

Both girls faces glowed almost as red as Professor Dickheads as he turned towards them, probably ready to tear their fucking heads off. Literally.

With his breath shaking from anger he spoke only a few sentences through his gritted teeth, "Go clean yourselves up. You''ll both be serving a Saturday detention."

The duo slowly removed their hands from the bottle and glanced up to the professor.

"Go." He growled while raising a finger towards the classroom door.

Whilst scrambling to catch their footing on the soda covered tiles, the girls hurried out of the classroom just as their pupils began muttering opinions and comments.

Out in the hallway the duo had time to catch their breath, "Holy shit..." Riley breathed as they slowly walked to the restroom, their shoes squeaking simultaneously.

"Dude, I'm so fucking sorry." Ellie immediately began pleading, "I swear I had no idea that was going to happen. Seriously I just thought-" She was cut off by Riley's... laughter?

Ellie was beyond confused, "Wait... what?" She questioned Riley.

But the later continued to laugh for the next few seconds of walking to the bathroom, and still chuckled as they entered the lavatory.

Ellie stood there with her arms crossed, and a confused expression dressing her face, "So... you're not pissed at me?"

Riley calmed down enough to get a few sentences out, "N-no," She chuckled again. "that was fucking golden." She doubled over in laughter, "Did you see Dickheads face?! Holy shit I didn't think it could get any redder, but boy was I wrong!" She held her cramping stomach.

Ellie joined Riley in laughter, "Heh, I'm pretty sure got Tino soaked!"

Riley put on an exaggerated terrified expression, "Oh no! What if we ruined his 'oh so cool' nikes?!"

"Hopefully we did, maybe he won't fucking brag about them 24/7 anymore." Ellie replied, laughter spilling out of her and Riley's mouths.

Both girls laughed until tears formed at the corners of their eyes. Catching their breathes, they moved to the sinks and attempted to wash out the soda staining their t shirts and jeans.

"Ah, fuck." Ellie hissed as she scrubbed at her shirt, "I don't think this is gonna come out..." She trailed off, going back to scrubbing with the cheapest paper towels on the planet.

Riley was at the sink scrubbing the stickiness from in between her fingers, "Here, maybe this will help." She collected a small handful of water and then flung her hands to the left, splashing the liquid onto the red head next to her.

"Gah! What the fuck!?" The victim yelped, throwing a glare at her attacker.

The later laughed and pointed a finger as small droplets rolled down Ellie's forehead.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Ellie smirked before running towards her own faucet, turning it on full blast, and then splashing scoops from the running water onto her friend.

Riley jumped back to avoid being completely soaked. She grinned and gathered yet another hand full of water and threw it at Ellie. The two were in full out war when the janitor walked in.

"Agh!" A few droplets landed on her as she stepped onto the battlefield, "What the- What are you two doing?!" She yelled, her short blonde hair bouncing as she ran to turn of the faucets.

Riley and Ellie glanced at each other, attempting to hide their growing smiles.

The blonde eyed them, she recognized them. Being in charge of running after-school detentions, she had seen them multiple times. After taking in there soda stained clothes and drenched appearance she sighed, "You know what... By the looks of you two, you probably already have a detention."

The girls failed to stifle their laughter at this.

The janitor smirked, "I'll take that as a yes."

The girls nodded slightly while reaching over to grab paper towels for themselves. They swiped the drops of water from their skin and clenched there clothes to soak out the water.

"I guess I can let this one slide then..." The janitor smiled and stood leaning against the wall, arms folded across her chest, waiting for them to finish.

Throwing the last crumpled paper towel into the trashcan the girls walked out of the bathroom, with Riley glancing back and calling, "See ya Saturday, Sara!"

Ellie chuckled as they walked back to chemistry, "How much you wanna bet Dickhead's face is still redder than a tomato."

Riley laughed, grabbing the handle to the classroom door, "I'd bet my life on it."

They were disappointed, though, as they walked in to find a pale-faced man, and a few helpful students beginning to sop up the soda that still coated the majority of the floor and multiple desks.

Ellie bumped Riley's shoulder, "Looks like I'm gonna have to kill you." She joked as they walked back to the disaster.

Riley hadn't heard her, being too busy glaring at the handful of classmates that threw her their disapproving looks.

They tip-toed around the puddles and scrubbing students.

Dickhead spotted the girls as they walked in, but just stood with arms crossed, "You three," He addressed the students cleaning, "leave the mess, we're going outside to do the experiment."

Riley and Ellie both shrugged, they had expected to be dogged on the second they walked in. Because of this lack of nagging they turned to join the line of students holding pop bottles and paper tubes, waiting to go outside.

"Stop right there." Dickheads stern voice resonated from behind, "You two will be staying to clean this catastrophic mess up."

Both girls sighed as they returned back to the soda covered desks. Dickhead turned towards the rest of the students, "Let's go" He said simply as he walked towards the classroom door.

The duo were left alone to clean up. Grabbing the paper towels, Ellie sighed and tossed the roll to Riley, "Okay, here ya go, have fun." She said taking a seat in a soda free chair, and kicking her feet up. A grin stretched across her face as she laced her fingers together behind her head.

Riley scoffed, "Yeah right." She chucked the paper towel roll at Ellie, who rose from the chair with a groan, "You're the dipshit who made the mess." She stated while retrieving another roll of towels. The two began working on returning the desks back to their soda free state.

They cleaned in comfortable silence for the first few minutes, occasionally breaking the silence with some small talk. Almost ten minutes had gone by when the girls finished up on the last desk. Standing next to her, Riley suddenly collected Ellie into hug. Ellie was taken aback by Riley's sudden actions. The questions in her brain began speaking as her nervousness grew.

_What had she even done to get a hug from Riley? Was Riley about to pull something? Wait, why was she even thinking about this so much?! This shouldn't make you so fucking nervous, calm down!_

Ellie stood frozen, too surprised to return the hug.

After only a short few seconds, which felt like eternity to Ellie, Riley obliterated all of the younger girl's thoughts by shouting, "Teamwork!" while simultaneously sticking a drenched paper towel between Ellie's shoulder blades, and darting away to prevent getting a knuckle sandwich from the flustered redhead.

Riley ran to the end of the row they were standing in, and turned with a smirk that continued to spread as she watched Ellie struggle to peel off the annoying paper glued onto her t shirt. After a few desperate seconds, Ellie achieved in removing the towel from her back, her next mission was to make Riley pay. She ran towards her friend, who stood unusually calm at the end of the row. She paid very little attention to Ellie, seemingly consumed with the action of admiring her nails.

Ellie darted towards Riley, attempting to catch her off guard, but was sent into a slippery collision with her instead. With the soda still being on the floor, Ellie's shoes lost friction, causing her to tumble into Riley, both of them landing in a heap on the floor, just barely out of reach of one of the many puddles on the floor.

After blurting out a few cuss words, Ellie groaned as she lifted her body up, only to realize that she was now straddling Riley. Her face immediately lit up with crimson colors, she was certain that it could burst into flames any moment now.

Riley was just beginning to laugh as she pulled her upper body off the floor, but was stopped by the acknowledgement Ellie's position. Her face also felt hot, but her dark, coffee colored skin disguised it.

Both of them seemed too embarrassed and stuck in the uncomfortable silence to move or speak. Ellie cursed in her mind, positive that Riley could see her embarrassment, showing through her blushes.

Ellie began stuttering, almost at a whisper, "Uh-um..."

She was interrupted, although saved may be a more fitting word, by the pounding of countless shoes approaching the room.

After scrambling away from Riley, Ellie went to stand up, but slipped once again on the puddles scattered on the floor. "Shit!" She hissed, about to latch onto a desk to support herself, but having steady hands grab her shoulders first.

"Whoa," Riley laughed still holding onto Ellie's shoulders, "Careful."

Ellie laughed nervously, "Heh, yeah. Thanks."

The class barged into the room holding their now empty paper tubes and soda bottles, many engrossed in conversations not related to the experiment.

Riley removed her hands from Ellie's shoulders quickly and turned to grab the paper towel roll, tearing off a towel and handing it to Ellie, who was already on the floor, ready to sop up puddles. The girls worked as if nothing had happened.

Class ended with the girls still scrubbing, but with it being their last class they unfortunately were available to stay and finish the job. The two left the classroom about half an hour later, tossing a now bare paper towel role into the trashcan.

With the duo shouldering on their backpacks as they exited the building, the said their goodbyes

"I'll see ya tomorrow I guess." Ellie said preparing to leave and take her separate path back to her aunts house.

"Yeah," Riley replied, "Tomorrow. A Saturday, spent in this hell-hole." She groaned.

Ellie sighed, "Yeah, sorry again for my slip up today..." She chuckled uneasily.

Riley waved a hand, as if dismissing her apology, "Nah, it's fine. Even though I'll be spending my Saturday here, I'll be spending it with you." The dark skinned girl beamed a smile that Ellie considered to be _perfect_, and turned, beginning her walk home.

_I'll be spending it with you. _For some reason that brought a smile to Ellie's face that was seemingly impossible to get rid of as she walked home, with the excitement for tomorrow already beginning to creep into her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>So there ya go, hope you liked it as much as the first one, of course there's no kiss this time, but I tried to make sure it was still mildly cute. Please follow, fav, and REVIEW! :) (Still taking requests!)<strong>


End file.
